Not any other way
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny tries to take care of Steve when he's drunk..but Steve has other ideas and to Danny Steve is too freakin cute when he's drunk


"Ok come on SuperSEAL. I think you've had about enough drinks for tonight" Danny said, taking the empty beer bottle out of Steve's hand and setting it on the table. Steve and Kono had bet each other who could drink more and right now they were tied with 6 beers each.

Danny and Chin were driving them home and they had only had 2 beers, but were now busy trying to pry the bottle from Kono's hand "No come on! Chin! " Kono whined, trying in vain to get the bottle back.

Chin held the bottle out of her reach and swatted her hands away "No Kono. Your going to be hungover as hell tomorrow and calling me to complain about it" She slid down into the booth and pouted.

"You too Steve" Danny said, sliding out if the booth pulling Steve by his hand.

"Your not the boss of me" Steve snapped, glaring at Danny.

Danny pushed Steve out of the bar  
in front of him "I will be tomorrow when you're too hungover to function"

Steve all but fell into the car and Danny drove them home, Steve complaining the whole time that if Danny would have left him alone, he could have beaten Kono "Yeah yeah, I know. You keep saying you could have beat her" Danny chuckled when Steve slid down in his seat and banged his knee against he dashboard and Steve yelped.

They pulled in the drive way and Danny walked to Steve's side and opened the door. He was almost knocked over at Steve launched himself out of the car at Danny, wrapping his hands around Danny's neck, leaning down to kiss him.

"Woah! Give a guy a warning first" Danny said as Steve broke the kiss and started working on his neck. He resisted the urge to moan and pried Steve off his neck "Come on Casanova, you need to sleep"

"Don't want to sleep" Steve whispered, groping Danny as he walked behind him towards the house "Wanna fuck"

"Yeah me too but your drunk and about to pass out, and if you pass out during sex I'm going to be pissed" Danny said swatting Steve's hand away from his ass "Tell you what. You cooperate with me while I help you and maybe we can have sex"

"M'kay" Steve mumbled, resting his head on Danny's shoulder as Danny opened the front door. Danny couldn't believe he was using sex as a reward but he had to get Steve inside somehow.

"Ok you go upstairs and Im going to get you some aspirin and water" Danny said, leading Steve towards the stairs. Danny stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Steve tried to make his way up the stairs.

Steve tripped on one and almost fell on his face, he turned and glared at Danny "No pushing! That's not nice Danno"

"I didn't push- ok I'm sorry" Danny said, biting back a laugh. He hadn't moved from the bottom of the stairs and certainly didn't push Steve, but he wasn't going to fight with him.

Danny grabbed a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water and walked upstairs, he laughed when he saw Steve standing by the bed, trying furiously to undo his pants. Could he be any more adorable? His tongue was peeking out of the corner of his mouth and he had a determined look in his eye as he tried to undo the button again but failed.

Steve threw his hands up in exasperation and turned to Danny and pouted "Danno help"

Danny chuckled and set the water and aspirin down and gently pushed Steve down onto the bed "Wow so Steve McGarrett-Williams is human. Drunk off his ass and can't even undress himself"

"Too drunk" Steve mumbled and winced "I got a headache"

"I know babe. Let me get you undressed first then we can go to bed" Danny kissed the top of his head and pulled the button up shirt off Steve's shoulders and grabbed the hem of the tshirt and pulled it up. He couldn't get it off though because Steve's arms were currently around Danny's waist pulling him close "Steve come on. I'm tired and want to sleep, so let me undress you"

Steve grumbled and unwrapped his arms, holding them up. Danny pulled the shirt over his head and rolled his eyes when Steve's arms were glued back to his waist "Danny take your shirt off" Steve said into his stomach, his breath tickling Danny's skin.

Danny obliged and pulled of his shirt, then even drunk, Steve ninja rolled Danny onto the bed and straddled  
him "Are you really drunk?" Danny asked

"Yes. Very. But I'm horny and exhausted and don't know what I want more" Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to Danny's lips "Sex or sleep"

"How about naked cuddling?" Danny suggested, and smiled when Steve's eyes lit up at the thought of it.

Steve began working on the button on Danny's pants, it took him awhile but he finally got it undone and scooted down Danny's legs pulling the jeans, along with his boxers down. When he reached the end of the bed, Steve stood up and pulled his own jeans down and off.

Danny propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Steve. Good god, he was beautiful. Excitement coursed through Danny's body as he watched Steve stalk up the bed towards him. Steve got to his thighs and started pressing kisses into the skin, making Danny squirm. Steve kissed up to his hip and ran his tongue over the line there and then up his stomach to chest. He crawled the rest the way up the bed and planted a kiss on Danny's lips before flopping down to the side and pulling Danny against his chest. Steve curled one arm under his head and threw the other over Danny's chest. He threw his leg over Danny's thighs and sighed.

"What?" Danny asked, entwining his fingers with Steve's.

"Nothing. It was a happy sigh. I'm content right here with everything in my life" Steve said and dozed off.


End file.
